When the Cherry Blossom Tree Bloom
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Sudah berakhir... Hubungan antara Cahaya dan Bayangannya itu sudah berakhir, di tempat yang sama seperti saat mereka memulainya... A Song Fic by Mikazuki Hikari, Enjoy...


**When the Cherry Blossom Tree Bloom**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujisaki Tadatoshi, Akimoto Yasushi, AKS, AKB48 Project ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Aomine.D, Kuroko.T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, AU (Sedikit –mungkin-), OOC

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author's Note=-

This Fic Based on Sakura no Ki ni Narou Song

I decided to used the English Translation ver. So It's not confusing the reader at the end *laugh*

Enjoy My First Song Fic Ever…..

Sincerely

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

**When the Cherry Blossom Tree Bloom**

**Mikazuki Hikari**

.

.

.

Under the Spring Colored Sky

You Start Walking Alone

Down the long road you painted

Like a Dream you had one day…

"Terimakasih….. Selama ini menyenangkan.." sebuah untaian kata kata terlontar dari sebuah bibir tipis pria bersurai indigo yang gemetar, tanda mengakhiri 5 bulan masa bahagia yang sudah mereka rajut dengan sedemikian rupa.

Pria berambut ocean blue itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari bibirnya, rasa sakit yang ia rasa pada pria mungil yang selama ini berada di sisinya pun menghiasi suasana hatinya yang kelabu dan mendung kala itu, tidak bias ia menerima hal tersebut secara langsung, hanya waktu yang bisa membantunya untuk mencerna keseluruhan makna kata kata tersebut.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, dan satu hal yang Kuroko mengerti….

Tidak akan ada lagi senyuman manis yang tersungging dari bibir itu untuknya. Dan bagi Aomine tidak akan ada lagi tawa menggemaskan serta ekspresi manis darinya yang ia buat saat mereka bersenda dalam gurauan mereka yang terkadang mereka sendiri anggap bodoh.

Tidak akan ada lagi pertengkaran sepele antara mereka berdua lagi...

Ya...

Semuanya sudah berakhir...

As you put your uniform and the days gone by

Into your memories for today

And are reborn

I'm watching your back

Kuroko melihat punggungnya berjalan semakin menjauh, setelah keputusannya untuk tidak lagi mengikatkan tali ikatan yang biasa orang sebut dengan tali percintaan dengannya. Serpihan sorotan kenangan milik mereka berdua yang seperti sengaja dimunculkan, mendadak memudar dan pergi.

Udara musim semi yang manis seketika menjadi menyesakkan

Pemandangan berdominasi warna merah muda yang manis khas musim semi itu mendadak berubah menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang menyesakkan ketika surai indigo itu menjauh dari pandangannya.

The tear that landed on my cheek

When you looked back uncertainly

And forced a smile

Was a period

To Help me Grow

-=Kuroko POV=-

Tubuhku gemetar dahsyat ketika Aomine-kun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, apakah ini pertanda ia akan menarik kembali kata katanya? Apa mungkin ia akan berlari kembali kepadaku seperti waktu itu, dan mendekap tubuhku dan berkata 'Aku mencintaimu'?

Tidak….

Ia tidak berlari kembali padaku, langkah yang terhenti itu, bahkan tidak bergeming beranjak dari posisinya, namun satu hal yang bias kulihat disela tatapanku yang mulai kabur…..

Dia Tersenyum…..

Senyumannya yang tidak berubah dari hari itu, senyuman yang aku suka darinya, kembali terlihat di hadapan mataku, mataku terbelalak sejenak.

Ah….

Akhirnya aku mengerti, itu adalah yang terakhir darinya, ya, aku tidak akan bias melihat senyum itu lagi. Tapi kenapa?

Bulir berkilauan berjatuhan dari manik ocean blue milikku saat melihat senyumannya itu, tidak mampu membalas dengan hal yang sama, hatiku yang terbalut berbagai emosi yang berbaur menjadi satu, bingung, sedih, kesepian, dan takut.

Tapi aku yakin..

Dengan berbekalkan senyuman yang terakhir darinya itu, aku bisa berubah menjadi semakin dewasa.

I'll be an eternal Cherry tree

Yes, I'll never move from here

If your heart loses its way

I'll be standing here, showing you where love is

-=Normal POV=-

Ditempat yang sama seperti memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih, ditempat yang sama itu pula mereka menggunting pita ikatan yang membalut erat di kedua jari mereka, mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

Pohon Sakura besar, kelopak merah jambu yang tertiup angin serta angin yang menyiulkan nada nada memilukan, menjadi saksi dua peristiwa yang penting bagi 2 anak manusia itu .

"Aku akan terus menunggumu disini, ditempat dimana semuanya dimulai, ya aku tidak akan kemana mana, jikakau merasa kesepian dan tidak tahu harus kemana, kau akan menemuiku disini…" kalimat penuh makna pengharapan untuk bisa kembali terlontar dari bibir mungil yang gemetar itu saat pemuda ocean blue itu merasa ada sedikit tenaga baginya untuk berkata kata.

Dan langkah kaki pria itu pun kembali terhenti…

You've just taken

The first step

Toward the future you've talked about with your classmates

In the sun in the classroom

-=Aomine POV=-

Mengapa Tetsu? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Aku benar benar tidak mengerti.

Bukankah baru saja aku memutuskan suatu hal yang kuanggap benar? Bukankah baru saja aku mengambil suatu langkah untuk suatu perubahan diantara kita berdua? Suatu hal yang benar benar kita berdua inginkan.

You mustn't feel nostalgic

For the season when the cherry blossoms are full in bloom

You'll get through the winter with its chill wind that makes you shiver

And the flowers will bloom

Come back alone sometimes

To the empty schoolyard

You'll be able to meet

The shinning person you were

The day you graduated

"Kau juga, kau bisa menemuiku di tempat biasa, kau tahu kan? Aku pasti akan ada disana, entah sendirian atau dengan siapa yang akan menemaniku nantinya." Begitu ucapku setidaknya untuk membalas perkataan Tetsu tadi.

Ya...

Pemandangan seperti ini tidak asing bagi kami, namun mulai sekarang aku dan Tetsu akan menempuh jalan yang berbeda, entah dari sekarang, sampai hari kelulusan kami lusa pun, kami akan berjalan sendiri sendiri.

Sampai kapan pun, aku akan tetap menjadi cahaya bagimu, Kuroko Tetsuya...

I'll be eternal cherry tree

And mark your starting point

Even when all my flowers have fallen

My branches will be outstretched, waiting for you.

Everybody always forgets somewhere

That resolve like pressed flowers in their heart

In the season when the cherry blossoms bloom

Remember….

Me….

This One Tree….

-=Kuroko POV=-

Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berputar kembali, waktu pun demikian, Aomine-kun hanyalah bagian dari kenangan masa laluku, tapi setidaknya, jika ia masih menginginkanku, dan meski ragaku tidak kuat nantinya menahan rasa pedih karena kehilangan dirinya, kedua tangan ini, akan tetap menantikan, pelukan hangat darinya, kedua tangan ini masih menantikan, dimana aku bisa meraih bagian belakang bajunya, dan mendekap tubuh besar itu…

"Aomine-kun!" Aku memanggilnya sekali lagi, dan mungkin untuk terakhir kali-nya. Aku bisa melihat ia menatap lurus ke arahku, tatapannya kosong dan dingin

"Setidaknya, ingatlah…"

katakan Tetsuya…

"Ingatlah…. Aku yang pernah menjadi bayangan bagimu…."

Roda waktu yang terus berputar, kumohon, berhentilah sejenak, sampai aku mengatakan isi hatiku padanya...

"Aku yang pernah mewarnai harimu, dan aku yang pernah membuatmu tersenyum, walaupun kedepannya kau akan semakin membenciku, dan akan tertawa dengan orang lain... jangan lupa akan hari hari indah kita bersama yah..." derasnya air mata yang mengalir dan rasa sakit yang begitu memilukan, aku yang berusaha menerima kenyataan, berusaha menarik nafas dalam dalam, dan mengutarakan isi kepalaku.

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum... kemudian siluet itu memudar, dan ia menghilang dari hadapanku... dan mungkin, selamanya menghilang dari hadapanku, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya...

I'll be an eternal cherry tree

Yes, I'll never move from here

If your heart loses its way

I'll be standing here, showing you where love is

I Love you Aomine-kun

Kuroko Tetsuya

~The End~

-=Author's Note=-

Pastikan meninggalkan review anda setelah membaca

Flame diterima dengan lapang dada

Terimakasih

Mikazuki Hikari.


End file.
